


How He Found Out

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby, Baby Jongho, Jongho Is Baby, Pacifiers, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Park Seonghwa, Sweaters, Write More Little!Jongho fanfics, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, choi Jongho is baby, little!jongho, teddy bear, you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Seonghwa finds out Jongho’s secret.
Series: Smol Jongie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	How He Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone-   
> Please write more LITTLE Jongho-   
> I am: running out of ideas and I’m practically carrying the Little Jongho fic world on my back as of this current moment. Please h e l p.

If there was one item of clothing Jongho loved the most, it would be oversized sweaters. They made him feel small, and safe. They were warm and comfortable too. His love for sweaters was mostly known by his mom and stylist noona’s. He would always request for an oversized sweater when he went to get styled for interviews, or concept photos if the concept allowed. 

There was one thing that no one knew about Jongho though. That he was a little, and he’d love to keep it that way. He was too afraid of what his members would think or say if they saw him little. 

That’s why today was one of his favorite kinds of days. He had finished his schedule early, and therefore would get a couple hours of little time to himself while his Hyungs were out. The second he got home he made his way to grab his bag of things before making his way to Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s room in order to steal one of Seonghwa’s sweaters. Jongho did have some sweaters, but they weren’t as brightly colored as Seonghwa’s nor were they oversized. There was just something about his hyung’s sweaters that made him feel so small and safe.

Jongho quickly changed before making his way back to his own room to finally slip into his headspace. Taking the bag of little stuff he had, he dumped out everything onto the floor looking at what he had. Coloring books, a few toy cars, plushies, a small plastic bag that he kept his paci’s in, and a few more little things. The first thing he did was grab the bag of paci’s and take one out, popping it into his mouth. Sure, it may have been bright pink, but he was little and therefore, he didn’t care. Looking at the pile of little things that were on the floor, Jongho’s excitement couldn’t be contained when he saw one of his most prized possessions. It was a teddy bear plush his mom had given him when he was first starting school. 

Picking it up from the floor, and hugged it tightly before standing up and getting in his bed. It was pretty normal for him to end up taking a nap when he regressed, probably to make up for the lack of sleep he hadn’t got throughout the week, but nonetheless he still would always have time to play after he woke up.This time, it was a different scenario. Not too long after he had awoken from his pleasant nap, he heard the dorm’s door open, and Seonghwa shout to see if anyone was home. 

In a panic, Jongho quickly forced himself out of headspace and cleaned up everything hoping he hadn’t forgotten to put anything in the bag before hiding it. Just before walking out of the room, Jongho changed out of Seonghwa’s sweater and hid it as well. 

“Yeah! I’m home!” Jongho yelled in response before walking out of his room. 

“Ah, ok. Just wanted to see if anyone had come home yet.” 

Jongho nodded at the response and went to go watch some TV in the living room. Things had been going on as normal, for about five minutes. Five minutes of Jongho acting like he didn’t have some big secret to hide before Seonghwa came out of his room holding one of Jongho’s pacifiers. 

“Hey Jongho what’s this doing in my room and why is one of my sweaters mis-“ Seonghwa said, walking into the room with a pink pacifier in his hand. Jongho’s pink pacifier. 

Oh no. 

“I… I don’t know…” 

He was trying his best to act like it wasn’t his, and seem like it wasn’t his at all but Seonghwa caught on easily. 

“You can tell me, you know. What were you doing before I got home…?” The words that came out of Seonghwa’s mouth cause Jongho to break.   
Someone found out his secret. A secret he didn’t want anyone to know since most people would think that it’s gross. He felt gross, like he shouldn’t be doing it. 

“Hwam’alittlem’sorryfornottellingyoucauseithoughtyou’dthinkm’weird.” Jongho’s little side took over, and a wave of panic instantly appeared. 

“Woah woah, slow down. Say that one more time.” 

The statement drove Jongho’s tears into full on sobs. His little side wanted to think that his Hyung hated him now, and would banish him from the dorm, but he hadn’t done it yet. Wait… he hadn’t done it yet.

“Jongie little!” He managed, not realizing that Seonghwa had pulled the younger male into a hug, the same routine as to when the others started crying when something was wrong. Jongho was lucky he didn’t need to explain what being “little” meant as Seonghwa must have known based on what he had said next. 

“Baby, why didn’t you tell one of us? Hwa isn’t mad, Hwa just wants to know why Jongie didn’t let his hyung’s know.” 

“Though’ hyungies be mad, hate Jongie.” Jongho looked up, making eye contact with Seonghwa with tearful eyes. Seonghwa’s heart shattered into a million pieces. 

“Hwa doesn’t hate you at all! Hwa loves you, and the others do too!” 

“Weally?” Jongho asked, fiddling with his fingers. 

Seonghwa nodded, smiling at the younger male. 

“Hwa doesn’t hate you at all.” 

The words reassured Jongho that his Hyung really didn’t hate his little side. Smiling back at the older, Jongho hugged Seonghwa tightly. It would’ve been a lie to say he was shocked, usually Jongho would turn away hugs or pull away when he was wrapped in the others arms. This was a whole new side of the maknae Seonghwa had never seen before and he was excited to get to know him even more.


End file.
